Daydream Warrior
Daydream Warrior is a bonus CD sung by Aqours. The song is featured in Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Blu-ray 4, which is included in the limited edition version of the fourth Blu-ray release. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Maeguchi Wataru and arranged by Nakatsuchi Tomohiro. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #Daydream Warrior #Daydream Warrior (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis= Lyrics Misheard Lyrics= Can I eat a key ate a...? What a shin no cook you gar a rook who hug a shrek who tad or it egg a car E Sag a she nag are a mow meets you get a coo nah E Meets you get are a sew goo coo oh geeky she knack yeah Though shit he a not a got techy now no car (hit no the rail emo whack a ran eye) Go nun he carrot a whack he's a elmo (haunt oh no coat owe a whack a ran eye) War UE you may none duh He curry to yam in no daydream (daydream her) Coo mow we two beer a no new co~oke Match he you care who know a (no maybe) Duck a rent a what a she know lost lab I know he she die as ash she sad okay was sue ran I eat throw He curry stew come who I say one new wheel meets you car a no pay day oh worry we shit yo Coco raw no go eh woah kick an eye-y furry then Has she rew what a she no moo June guy you rare who It two she he Kim mochi you rew send I Kim mochi Toy tada shit tie you was a guy to wry Though shit he a not a knee they at a no car (hot sew coo moon a got a talky mate eh) Dash cam a two nag Ahri can gee tetra yo (ooh so John nah he tow shin gee time the) Duck a doe mob bore row she war who cheek who the car rent a nay In Nori no Koi no Daydream (daydream her) You may why you mayday she can night tow Nag heck he no hat a no (ooh May war) cow are a zoo knee him a war lost lab No reek Koi rue mad hey con no nah mid a woah no me con the rah Coo wry cabbie knee say knack a yo set a the tack I no is she key doge sue mash they rue Demo gah airy tie I know he, they a he know he... That a he thought sue no mega E can a one new war UE you may none duh He curry to yam in no daydream (daydream her) Coo mow we two beer a no new co~oke Match he you care who know a (no maybe) Duck a rent a what a she know lost lab I know he she die as ash she sad okay was sue ran I eat throw He curry stew come who I say one new wheel meets you car a no pay day oh worry we shit yo |-| Kanji= 気配が消えた... ? 私の呼吸が荒く激しく　辿る手がかり 探しながらも見つけたくない 見つけたら すぐ攻撃しなきゃ どうしてあなたが敵なのか（きっと誰にもわからない） こんなに惹かれた訳さえも（本当のことはわからない） 悪い夢なんだ 光と闇のDaydream（Daydreamer） 黒いとびらの向こう 待ち受けるのは（運命に）抱かれた私のLost love あの日知った優しさだけ忘れないと 額伝う汗をぬぐい　自らの手で終わりにしよう こころの声を聞かないふりで 走る私の矛盾がゆれる 愛しい気持ち　許せない気持ち 問い糾したい弱さがつらい どうしてあなたに出会ったのか（熱く胸がときめいて） たしかな繋がり感じてたよ（嘘じゃないと信じたいんだ） だけど幻は打ち砕かれたね 祈りも恋もDaydream（Daydreamer) 夢は夢でしかないと 嘆きの果ての（運命は）変わらずに今はLost love 乗り越えるまでこの涙を飲み込んだら 暗い壁に背中よせて　戦いの意識とぎすましてる でも帰りたい　あの日、出会いの日... たったひとつの願い 叶わぬ悪い夢なんだ 光と闇のDaydream（Daydreamer） 黒い扉の向こう 待ち受けるのは（運命に）抱かれた私のLost love あの日知った優しさだけ忘れないと 額伝う汗を拭い 自らの手で終わりにしよう |-| English (Google Translated)= The signs disappeared...? Clues that my breathing is rough and violent I do not want to find it while searching Once you find it, you must attack Why are you an enemy (surely no one knows) Even the translation that is so attracted (I do not know the truth) It's a bad dream. Daydream of Light and Darkness (Daydreamer) Beyond the black door I will await (in fate) my Lost love I only have to forget the gentleness that day I knew Let's wipe sweat through forehead Let's finish with our own hand Pretending not to listen to the heart's voice My contradiction runs away Loveful feelings I can not forget it Weakness I want to ask questions is hard Why did you meet (hotly chewed up) I felt a certain tie (I want to believe it is not a lie) But the vision was shattered Both prayer and love Daydream (Daydreamer) A dream is only a dream At the end of the mourning (destiny) unchanged now it is Lost love If you swallow this tears until you get over it I brush my back on a dark wall and I spoil the consciousness of battle But that day I want to return, the day I meet... Only one wish is a bad dream that will not come true Daydream of Light and Darkness (Daydreamer) Beyond the black door I will await (in fate) my Lost love I only have to forget the gentleness that day I knew Let's wipe sweat through forehead Let's finish with our own hand